Don Weazo
This page is for from anybody's continuity! Don Weaso is a weasel and a high-ranking mob boss in the game Conker's Bad Fur Day. Fanfiction Crossover Fanfiction Sonic and the Head Vampire Don Weazo plays the role of "M" aka Moriarty, the one who recruits the league. In this game, he gives the league, led by Nemo (Blaze) and Jonathan Harker (Nack) their missions. However, he is known to betray either side when the situation gets out of hand, hence why Batula himself (and Kazooie) has a hard time trusting M. Blaze eventually begins questioning his loyalty before near the end of the Last Story, he is revealed to be Moriarty himself and battles one last time against Batula. He is only fought twice in the game: first time in order to test both Jekyll (Jet) and Dorian's (Storm) strength, and the last time when all is revealed. Sonic Underground Remake Don Weazo runs a strict business. However, unlike most of his employees, he somewhat treats Nack like a part of the family. He can be agitated when missions don't go right, especially in the case of Team Chaotix when they botch a few missions. He's one of the few people who knows of Sally being a princess, though has not said anything about it, believing she came in her own free will (especially when she asked to be one of the hunters). Currently, he, like many others, seeks the Chaos Emeralds as well, but for profit reasons. He has a very huge grudge against both Scourge and Fiona (despite having a noticably huge crush on her when possible) and despises not only Robotnik, but Gruntilda as well for messing up their turf at times. Like the game, he also runs the Rock Solid. However, there are times when loyalty's put to question, especially in his involvement in the upcoming Bad Fur Day adaption. Sonic RARE He is set to appear in this game. Sonic SatAM Remake & Sonic X Remake Don Weazo first appears in the adaption of Sonic Triple Trouble, ordering his men to steal a few powerful jewels while at the Mystic Cave Zone. He is later seen in the episode when he goes to investigate himself before running into Fiona, developing a hopeless crush on her, much to her anger. Some time later, he orders his men to take on various tasks and specifically tells Dingo to find Fiona, if she's involved in any, and bring her to him. He is also the first one to suggest working against Eggman when the Doomsday Machine arises, mostly due to not wanting to lose suckers he could steal cash from for himself. A little after Robotropolis' fall, he along with many others are sent to Earth. And it isn't until the next episode we learn what happened to him, Dingo, and a few others: They get captured by human scientists, much to his humiliation. Fortunately, Sonic, Nack, Sleet, Banjo, Kazooie, and the Freedom Fighters with them break them free while escaping in Tails' Tornado. It is also at that time he meets a boy who has started to take a liking to Don and his crew: Chris Thorndyke! (More to Come) Category:Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Weasels Category:Villains